


Three Hours

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [83]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: hercules is so soft I love himmore like HUNKules: I love you toomore like HUNKules: also we should probably get up considering it's noon and we don't know where our husbands arelaf: but it's c o l d





	

**laf** : hercules is so soft I love him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also we should probably get up considering it's noon and we don't know where our husbands are  
  
**laf** : but it's c o l d  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but it's l a t e  
  
**laf** : it is saturday we don't need to do anything  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fine but I want to know where john and alex are first before we just r e s i g n to it  
  
**johnn** : we're on the balcony downstairs drinking coffee  
  
**little lion** : but we don't have any chairs so we're just sitting on the ground  
  
**more like HUNKules** : isn't that uncomfortable  
  
**johnn** : not really  
  
**little lion** : you're literally in my lap you don't get to complain  
  
**little lion** : anyway yes but john is very cute and I love him so it's worth it  
  
**johnn** : I'm so tired  
  
**little lion** : you smell really nice though  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : this is s o cute  
  
**laf** : I really want pancakes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we don't have anything to make pancakes with  
  
**laf** : can we b u y pancakes then  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I thought you didn't want to get up  
  
**laf** : oh I'd do it for pancakes  
  
**johnn** : but not for us?  
  
**johnn** : I'm hurt  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**laf** : then let me get you pancakes as an apology  
  
**little lion** : fine but I'm coming with you  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**johnn** : no stay here you're warm  
  
**little lion** : I want food tho  
  
**johnn** : ughhghhghghghhgh  
  
**little lion** : it's warmer inside  
  
**johnn** : fine  
  
**johnn** : hercules come down here and cuddle me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can't you come up  
  
**johnn** : I have coffee  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming  
  
**johnn** : thought so  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : do you ever forget that we have matching tattoos  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**little lion** : BC I WAS BRUSHING MY TEETH AND I LOOKED DOWN AT MY HAND AND I WAS LIKE WOAH  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN I LOOKED OVER AT LAF AND WAS LIKE W O A H  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU AND HERCULES AND I WAS LIKE !!WOAH!!  
  
**johnn** : I think it's cute that we have matching tattoos  
  
**little lion** : it is!! I love you all so much!!  
  
**johnn** : we love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : honestly though watching alex putting on jeans is weirdly attractive to me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : hear me out  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**laf** : he's jumping up and down but like he's panting  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I am already sold  
  
**johnn** : hercules' pulse picked up so I'm here now  
  
**laf** : his hair is down and he keeps having to move it out of his face  
  
**laf** : and he's shirtless  
  
**johnn** : I am,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : flatlining  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : I'm just sitting here on our bed wondering if my heart is ever gonna start beating again bc it's  s t o p p e d  
  
**johnn** : I RELATE  
  
**laf** : IM LIKE LITERALLY HEAVING HE GOT HIS JEANS ON  
  
**laf** : HE IS SWEATING BUT NOT IN A GROSS WAY  
  
**laf** : AND HE LOOKS UP AT ME AND GOES "what?"  
  
**laf** : STILL PANTING  
  
**laf** : I JUST FLOPPED DOWN ON OUR BED AND HES GETTING HIS PHONE OUT  
  
**johnn** : OH GOD  
  
**little lion** : YOU ALL EMBARRASS ME  
  
**laf** : YOURE JUST SO PRETTY  
  
**little lion** : KHSKGHRSK;LGHRARLKFGH  
  
**laf** : YOURE BLUSHING  
  
**little lion** : S T O P  
  
**laf** : HE JUST LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM  
  
**laf** : I CAN YOU HEAR YOU GIGGLING  
  
**little lion** : YOU CANT HEAR SHIT  
  
**laf** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : sweater, sleeves rolled up, hair in bun, cute socks with cartoon leaves on them  
  
**little lion** : END IT  
  
**laf** : IM CRYING RN  
  
**little lion** : S T O P  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you've been up there for like half an hour what are you doing  
  
**laf** : we were making out bc he's gorgeous and I'm weak  
  
**little lion** : you still aren't dressed  
  
**laf** : I'm going I'm going  
  
**little lion** : perfect  
  
**little lion** : I'm kind of mad though like I put on these jeans and we're just going to get food and come back  
  
**laf** : we can always go picture frame shopping  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**little lion** : anything to make me putting on these jeans worth it  
  
**laf** : oh it's worth it  
  
**little lion** : s t o p  
  
**little lion** : GET DRESSED  
  
**laf** : OKAY OKAY OKAY  
  
**laf** : IM G O I N G  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : you both look like you're going somewhere fancy  
  
**little lion** : I???  
  
**johnn** : just like the whole Look  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly I want to take pictures of you  
  
**laf** : y'all are ridiculous  
  
**johnn** : no no I get it @hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : riGHT like it's the Look  
  
**johnn** : the aesthetic  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the fact that you're both incredibly beautiful  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the fact that I made that jacket @alex  
  
**little lion** : I know you did there's a heart sewn into the inside of it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can I take a picture of you in it and put it on my instagram  
  
**little lion** : I've had this jacket for two years  
  
**more like HUNKules** : your point  
  
**little lion** : f i n e  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yay!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : go like the picture of alex!!  
  
**laf** : gOING!!  
  
**little lion** : YOU TOOK LIKE EIGHTY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : 103 and I didn't even post the cutest one  
  
**little lion** : WH Y  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BC I WANT PEOPLE TO LIVE WHEN THEY SEE IT  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : WERE LEAVING NOW  
  
**laf** : but also send us all the ones you didn't use  
  
**more like HUNKules** : got it  
  
**little lion** : unbelievable  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : and now that I have sent literally like 50 photos to get developed  
  
**laf** : let's go picture frame shopping!!  
  
**little lion** : pray for me  
  
**johnn** : we will  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OUR DINING TABLE IS HERE  
  
**johnn** : AND ALL OF OUR CHAIRS  
  
**johnn** : ASSEMBLY REQUIRED FOR ALL OF IT  
  
**laf** : are you making hercules carry it all in  
  
**johnn** : lifting with your knees is hard when you're 5'6" and the boxes are almost as tall as you  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**johnn** : I'm endlessly bitter Do Not  
  
**laf** : HA  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I really love how instead of trying to actually assemble our dining table and chairs we just,,,,,put them where they would be,,,,and then went back to cuddling on the couch  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you complaining?  
  
**johnn** : definitely not  
  
**more like HUNKules** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I'm going to buy stuff for thanksgiving  
  
**little lion** : YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS STORE  
  
**laf** : follow the sound of my heels  
  
**little lion** : why you wore those to go shopping and get food I have no idea but they do work  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : laf!!  
  
**laf** : alex!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you two disgust me  
  
**laf** : R U D E  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS WHY YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE IN STORES  
  
**laf** : I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO MINUTES  
  
**little lion** : THIS GUY IS FLIRTING WITH ME  
  
**little lion** : HES VERY FORWARD  
  
**little lion** : LIKE G R A P H I C A L L Y FORWARD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU JUST TEXTING US WHILE HES FLIRTING WITH YOU  
  
**little lion** : HE ASKED ME IF MY TATTOO MEANS ANYTHING LAF SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME  
  
**little lion** : I JUST SAID ""YEAH"" AND DIDNT SAY WHAT IT WAS IM SO STUPIDHJDSJHFDS;KLGH;  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD  
  
**johnn** : AND YOURE NOT STUPID ILL FIGHT YOU  
  
**laf** : YOURE N O T  
  
**laf** : ALSO I AM R U N N I NG TO YOU  
  
**little lion** : HES LIKE REALLY NOT ASHAMED OF THIS VERY OBVIOUS PASS AT ME RN  
  
**little lion** : LIKE NOT AT ALL EMBARRASSED AND I COULD BE LIKE B Y E BUT AT THE SAME TIME IM VERY AFRAID OF THIS  
  
**laf** : WH Y  
  
**little lion** : LAF WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**laf** : I AM LIKE HERE WHERE DID YOU G O  
  
**laf** : OH THERE YOU ARE  
  
**johnn** : godspeed  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I think my teeth have been rearranged  
  
**little lion** : I WAS FLOUNDERING  
  
**laf** : ITS FINE YOURE GOOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**laf** : SO I GOT THERE  
  
**laf** : AND THERE WAS THE GUY  
  
**laf** : VERY TALL VERY SQUARE JAW  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : AND HES LIKE CORNERING ALEX, WHO LOOKS SCARED BUT ALSO ANGRY WITH SQUINTY EYES  
  
**laf** : AND IM LIKE !!! BC HE WASNT IN THE AISLE I LEFT HIM IN AND I FOUND HIM  
  
**laf** : SO I GO UP TO HIM AND IM LIKE ALEX AND HE DOESNT EVEN SAY HI  
  
**little lion** : I WAS F L O U N D E R I N G  
  
**laf** : GRABS ME BY THE FRONT OF MY SHIRT AND JUST SLAMS OUR LIPS TOGETHER  
  
**laf** : HONESTLY I DIDNT HATE IT  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**laf** : THEN ALEX FUCKJRKGHSL A  
  
**laf** : "what took you so long?"  
  
**little lion** : THEN THE GUY JUST STOOD THERE AND FOR SOME REASON HE DIDNT??? GET IT??  
  
**laf** : HE WAS LIKE ""so you don't want to *GRAPHIC DETAILED EXPLANATION OF THINGS*??"" AND ALEX YELLS ""I AM MARRIED"" AND HE JUST WALKED AWAY  
  
**little lion** : WHAT HE SAID THEN WASNT EVEN AS GRAPHIC AS THE STUFF HE WAS TELLING ME  
  
**laf** : DEAR GOD ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**little lion** : IM NEVER LEAVING OUR HOUSE AGAIN  
  
**laf** : YOU GOTTA AT S O M E  P O I N T  
  
**little lion** : NOPE I CAN JUST WORK FROM HOME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE  
  
**johnn** : we have a ball to go to next month, snow to drag you out in, our literal wedding, and you're dating jefferson and will probably have to see him at some point  
  
**little lion** : shit  
  
**little lion** : okay so if we just make a waterproof robot version of me  
  
**little lion** : it can go to the ball for me and the snow  
  
**little lion** : I'll go to the wedding bc it's our wedding!!  
  
**little lion** : and I'll go on the dates w/ thomas bc he's cute and a good kisser  
  
**johnn** : aw  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY WE HAVE A TON OF SHIT FOR THANKSGIVING AND A TON OF PICTURE FRAMES  
  
**laf** : NOW WE JUST HAVE TO PAY FOR IT AND WERE OFF TO WALGREENS FOR MY PICTURES AND THEN MCDONALDS  
  
**little lion** : WERE BUYING CHOCOLATE  
  
**laf** : OKAY??  
  
**little lion** : WOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : these pictures are the worst things ever  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm scared to know why  
  
**little lion** : bc they're us like,,,,,as who we are  
  
**johnn** : what  
  
**little lion** : we are four people who are disgustingly and completely in love with each other to the point where we're married in all ways but legally and if soulmates were a Thing we'd be soulmates  
  
**little lion** : and we have,,,,different versions of our relationship that we show to different people  
  
**little lion** : and the pictures are how we show our relationship to ourselves  
  
**johnn** : I was with you up until that point  
  
**little lion** : we!! are completely ourselves in our house or just like with alone with each other  
  
**little lion** : around other people we're still us but we're Different even if it's just slightly and that's Not a Bad thing  
  
**johnn** : okay I'm getting it  
  
**little lion** : and these pictures are just how we are with each other and it Says Something  
  
**little lion** : and it's kind of scary looking at em bc it like HITS YA  
  
**johnn** : are they cute  
  
**little lion** : they're fuckign adorable  
  
**little lion** : there's one where you're like dancing with lafayette but like they're dipping you and you're like staring at each other and the lighting is v pretty and I think this might be my favorite picture ever  
  
**little lion** : and I'm getting tears on it fuck  
  
**johnn** : aw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also about earlier you're so cute?? like how often do you think about our relationship like that  
  
**little lion** : idk it's just a thing that happens  
  
**little lion** : like I'll see something about soulmates somewhere and I'll be like wow I have those!! these people that I live with and get to love are literally my soulmates!! they're Everything to me!! and it's like that  
  
**little lion** : and then I'll think about how sappy we are at home and then how we're still gross but not as much in front of people and it's like yeah okay we're different around people but that's fine it's Normal and just!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : okay like nOT saying you guys should come home so we can eat and also cry but like  
  
**little lion** : we're in the drive thru line now  
  
**little lion** : THEY HAVE PEPPERMINT HOT CHOCOLATE  
  
**johnn** : REALLY  
  
**little lion** : WE GOT YOU BOTH ONE ITS GOOD  
  
**johnn** : BLESS  
  
**little lion** : WERE ON OUR WAY HOME NOW  
  
**johnn** : T H R E E HOURS  
  
**little lion** : A LOT HAPPENED  
  
**johnn** : DID IT THOUGH  
  
**little lion** : E N O U G H HAPPENED  
  
**johnn** : HA  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : interacting with people honestly is exhausting I hate it  
  
**little lion** : you okay?  
  
**laf** : I'm fine  
  
**laf** : I'm hungry and tired and fearing for the temperature of these hot chocolates but other than that I'm fine  
  
**little lion** : good  
  
**laf** : let's go home  
  
**little lion** : I'm right behind you  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OUR SPOUSES HAVE RETURNED!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm honestly still not ready for alex in those jeans  
  
**little lion** : HUSH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I think our thigh obsession goes both ways  
  
**little lion** : good!! so you understand my struggles  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yEAH I HAVE AN IDEA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I also have an idea of what we should do after we eat  
  
**little lion** : how am I supposed to focus on eating now  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**little lion** : you've been making out w/ laf for the past like six minutes do not  
  
**johnn** : ,,,anyway  
  
**little lion** : and you're back at it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you'll manage  
  
**little lion** : I reA L L Y WONT  
  
**little lion** : however I will take these jeans off  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh dear lord  
  
**little lion** : yknow I love this apartment but at the same time I never want to walk up the stairs to get to our room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah I could tell by the way you're sitting on the steps trying to rip your jeans off of your body  
  
**little lion** : HELP ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : on it  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : me and hercules did nothing all day literally  
  
**little lion** : well we're done eating so you can do me and laf  
  
**johnn** : OH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we should buy a tv to put in our room  
  
**laf** : why would we do that  
  
**little lion** : our room is bigger now and a floor away from our living room tv  
  
**laf** : you just don't like the stairs  
  
**little lion** : I'm very out of shape I need a respirator just to make it up them  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : plus we'll be able to watch tv in our bed!!  
  
**laf** : 3/10  
  
**little lion** : excUSE ME  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : the golden girls is Rude and I hate it  
  
**little lion** : laf is just pouting bc they insulted french people  
  
**laf** : first of all I am nOT POUTING  
  
**little lion** : you are and it is Very Cute  
  
**laf** : SECOND OF ALL I AM A FRENCH PERSON AND I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE OFFENDED  
  
**little lion** : shhhhhhhhshhshhhhhsh the golden girls may not love you but we do  
  
**laf** : I love you too but I'm still bitter  
  
**johnn** : WHY ARE YOU TWO THE ONES TO WAKE UP FIRST WHEN ME AND HERCULES DID LIKE NOTHING  
  
**little lion** : you just did a Whole Lot if I remember correctly  
  
**little lion** : also seriously can we talk abt how pretty john looks when he blushes  
  
**johnn** : I hate you and I'm coming downstairs  
  
**laf** : wake hercules up!!  
  
**johnn** : yOU MAKE ME DO THIS JUST TO HURT ME  
  
**laf** : H A

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like four times while writing this I'm a mess


End file.
